His Greatest Gift
by Caffeinatedkiss
Summary: Just an adorable Christmas one-shot


Hermione sat cross legged on the floor next to the Christmas tree. In her hands was a steaming mug of peppermint hot cocoa, complete with marshmallows. She gazed up at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. It was perfect. Every ornament strategically placed. Proudly displayed in front was her favorite, two silver dragons intertwined one another. The larger one that was supposed to be the male, had emerald stones for eyes. The smaller one, the female, has rubies for eyes. It had been a wedding gift from Draco's parents. They had had a Christmas wedding, of course. Hermione took a sip of her hot cocoa and closed her eyes. Remembering the events that had taken place on this day last year. The best day of her life…

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Draco. He smiled at her, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. Carefully he kneeled down on one knee. Hermione brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He said in a shaking voice "will you be my wife?" He opened the box. Inside was the most perfect ring. Nestled in a blanket of white silk, the round cut alexandrite glistened, surrounded by small sparkling diamonds. The metal was a delicate rose gold.

Unable to find her voice, Hermione only nodded. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she held out a trembling left hand. Draco stood, and took her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger before grasping her face and passionately kissing her on the lips. Hermione felt her knees go weak. She felt her way down to the hem of her fiancé's sweater. Pushing it up his stomach. Draco paused to pull it over his head before crashing his lips against Hermione's once more. His hands searched for the buttons on her blouse. Deftly undoing them with his long, skilled fingers. Hermione felt her knees give, and she pulled Draco down to the floor with her.

Hermione wiggled closer to Draco. He wrapped his long arms around her and nuzzled her messy curls. They were laying on the living room floor underneath their freshly decorated Christmas tree after a rather passionate session of love making. Hermione held up her left hand and studied the beautiful ring once more.

"Why Alexandrite?" She asked curiously. She felt Draco shrug.

"It's my birthstone. It seemed more sentimental than a diamond. If you don't like it-"

"It's perfect." Hermione interrupted him. It was perfect. A little piece of him to take with her wherever she went.

"When should we get married?" She asked him sleepily.

"Tomorrow" Draco replied after a beat. Hermione pulled herself up onto her elbows. Draco took a moment to admire her naked chest.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's Christmas Day! We can't. Christmas is about family. It's about gifts-" Draco kissed her abruptly.

"You're my family." He said, regarding her with serious, grey eyes. "You are my greatest gift."

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to flood her eyes. "Okay" She said shakily. "But that doesn't give us much time-"

"I'll call my mother. She'll be waiting to hear. She helped me pick out the ring, after all. She won't mind the short notice. We can have the wedding at Malfoy Manor. In the ballroom." His grey eyes sparkled with excitement. Hermione smiled down at him warmly. She knew there wasn't much sense in waiting. She and Draco were both equally impatient, and they both truly despised party planning.

Finally Hermione nodded. Draco enthusiastically untangled himself from her and hurried to the kitchen to call his mother. Hermione admired his naked behind as he left.

She lay back down and looked up at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. It felt unreal. Only two hours ago they had been decorating the tree. It had taken twice as long as it would have for a normal couple because the two were constantly rearranging the ornaments.

The wedding had been beautiful. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground. The manor ballroom had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Twinkling lights criss crossed the ceiling. Long tables filled with various types of cupcakes and mulled ciders surrounded the perimeter.

Narcissa had pulled out her old wedding gown, which happened to fit Hermione almost too perfectly. Despite its age, the dress surprisingly didn't feel outdated. It hugged Hermione's figure in all the right places. It wrapped snugly around her waist and flowed fluidly out behind her in a tulle train. Narcissa looked at her soon to be daughter-in-law through watery eyes. Every mother hoped desperately for their son to find the perfect girl, but no mother expects that girl to be as perfect for her son as Hermione was for Draco.

The ceremony had been short. Harry had officiated it, of course, Hagrid had walked Hermione down the aisle and Ron had been Hermione's best man. Draco had been a vision in his emerald green dress robes. Surprisingly, it was Ron who cried the most. Moments after she and Draco had shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Ron had wrapped her up into a bone crushing hug. When he finally let her go, Draco had reached out a hand to shake, but Ron pulled him into a hug as well. Hermione laughed as she remembered the look of utter shock on Draco's face.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by a quiet crying that drifted from the other room. Sighing softly, she stood and sat her mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. She padded her way down the hallway to the nursery. She peered through the gap in the door and spotted Draco, his back to her, gently swinging to and fro and singing quietly. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the door, listening to Draco's sweet singing voice.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird... well, actually I'll buy you a Phoenix, they're much more exotic…"

She heard him say. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle, but was discovered anyways. Draco turned towards her, still gently rocking their son in his arms. He gave her a sleepy, lopsided smile. She pushed the door open and joined him in the nursery. Gently she tugged back the soft green blanket that swaddled their son and was met by a pair of grey eyes the same shade as Draco's.

"Oh, little Scorpius" she crooned softly "will you ever sleep?"

Draco leaned down and kissed his wife gently on the lips before nuzzling Scorpius.

"Who wants to sleep on Christmas?" He asked, looking down at Scorpius and smiling. Hermione sighed. "Besides, my mother is dying to see us. She's been calling me all morning."

Hermione looked down at her son and smiled. There wasn't anything quite as adorable as Narcissa with Scorpius. She adored her grandson. He never left her arms when they visited Malfoy Manor. She had even tried to convince Draco to move his family into the Manor. Which he politely declined. Still, they had dinner there almost every night.

"I suppose you're right, darling." Hermione said finally. "I'll take the baby so you can get dressed." Draco gently placed Scorpius in her arms. Hermione still marveled at the way he seemed to fit perfectly against her chest. She looked down at his face. He looked to much like Draco, except his hair. He had her curls.

She felt Draco's arms circle around her waist. He kissed her gently on the temple.

"You are still my greatest gift, Hermione Malfoy. Merry Christmas."


End file.
